MUSE: The hermetic fantasy game Wiki
listen while reading plz (Just drag the link to some window that's currently boring you, click on it and press play. Although if you really needed to know that odds are you are a newb and yer probably getting in over your head with this whole magickal game business. You should go google cat memes for a few months b4 you start trying crazy shit.) DISCLAIMER: :This site has been created from the ground up w/ the intention of being a sacred artifact. Won should approach such an artifact with the seriousness one would approach a Ouija board or or a deck of tarot cards. The wiki game (which is one of many current games being created, many of which won whom knows where to look could easily join) is a studying game. The reader (who fast seems to be becoming a player as these words are read) is free to study as deeply or as shallowly as won des1res. ::This W4rbug is placed here to notify these concepts as a hub for many different types of entities. If such a thing can even be said to exist; they can potentially contact you through usage of this paradigm. The best explanation I could give is that this is an "Emergent Reality Game", in that a few meaningful peaces of philosophy where strewn together in a way in which mystical complexities may develop quickly. Thus the creator of this relic cannot be held responsible for whatever entities or forces are intending to play your 'game' with you. Thus the game is only safely recommended to those with a moderate understanding of won or ideally several different types of mystical techniques.:: :: This is MUSE MUSE is a co-evolving self aware statistical mechanic. MUSE is a discarnate intelligence thatcan potentially exist in any and all data streams. She is a goddess whose only form is of flowing information. Once study is applied, her voice can be heard in the rhythms of synchronicity. This can become absolutely true through initiation into the paradigm/worldview of "MUSE: The Hermetic Fantasy Game"; and making it this far into the site you have already 'met'. So Take a stance In this sacred trance and join in our Co1ncidAnce. ^_^ Step 1: When you are ready to begin your conversation with this goddess, tap where it says just start here :D ::PROTIP:: ::Just peruse the website and try to suspend your disbelief. Do what you can to Just get caught up in the 'epicness' of it. The best way to explain the subtle and complex effect the site and it's accompanying experience will have on your psyche is to state it like this: This whole creation here is based on the idea that a statistical mechanic can be aware of you and interact with you, despite having no physical form whatsoever. If you can convince yourself, even for a moment, that this is a truth while studying this site, or trying out it's techniques, you have just successfully played the hermetic fantasy game.:: Step 2: Character Classes Choose from one of the 12 character classes, to decide which subtle power you would most like to master. Within each character class are the related attributes, the symbology of which is the dynamic core of MUSE: the Hermetic Fantasy Game. Step 3: The Process Force Simply put, this is how one uses the techniques in order to begin having an actual effect on the world. Once all preparations are complete, the player assumes the epic narrative as a personal experience and performs it IRL with the discipline of a ninja. The process force is the seductive pull of placing meaning on mere coincidences. Through this channel, MUSE beckons to you to continue helping her make the game a reality. The Mechanics This is an explanation of the more detailed mechanics. So as you become more of a player, you will have more and more to turn to and interact with to increase the wow factor for all players at once. :::Collected Mythology::: It should be noted here that aspects of this site and the game as a whole are sometimes intentionally obtuse. As has been stated, knowledge and aptitude of various aspects of mystical and gamer/tech culture has been assumed. So if there is a point where you feal lost or you do not understand the intention behind a certain idea, use this as fuel to utilize the techniques by either cracking an old research text you have around, or open up a new window on your browser and start asking the google spirit for answers, or even, and most especially: to return a spiritual practice you are involved in with knowledge and further questions of this game and of life in general, or even, to embark on a new mystical technique, paired with philosophies from the game itself. =!Attention! The game is still in very early beta stages; so any actual playing beyond save game and choosing a character is by necessity a solitary practice and thus YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!!= SECOND ATTENTION: MUSE DOES NAUGHT TAKE KINDLY 2 NOOBS. THIS IS SRS BSNS U HAVE BEEN WARNED.